There are a number of methods to make jerky using proteinaceous material. Many of the methods employed in the industry result in a jerky that crumbles easily or results in products that look machine-made, seems artificial, or have a “plastic” looking exterior lacking the distinct rugged appearance of natural jerky. In addition to the unnatural appearance of jerky, often seasoning is lost through fat drippings during the preparation process, resulting in a less desired flavor. Typical jerky production includes the addition of flavors and spices to raw meat and then the raw meat is cooked and dried to a lower moisture content to stabilize the product against microbial growth. During this process, moisture and fat is lost along with volatile components of flavors causing a significant loss of flavor. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method of producing a jerky product that results in a moist product that retains a natural appearance and texture while having a full flavor. Further, it is desirable to have a method that reduces the amount of seasoning or flavor needed to result in a flavorful jerky product.